Final War
This article has to be edited for spelling, punctuation etc. Final war is the last PTS story ever, it includes the destruction of Kirstons, Inatrons and the PTS itself. Part 1 THe story starts where the previous story left off, with Eddie and Woz arriving at the PTS fleet to find them surrounded by Inatron and Kirston ships. The Three fleets battle each other in all out war, creating the most explosive battle the PTS has ever seen. To see a more detailed version of the following battle go to The destruction of the main PTS fleet. the cuddle gang battle Inatrons aboard the deeply brainless. When the Inatrons kill the entire bridge including Sam the spider, Squidgy orders a surrender. When a squad of PTS marines surrender to the inatrons the Inatrons gun them down. Ellie tells Squidgy they must get to the escape pods. The Kirston Flagship open fires on the PTS HQ ship, as Inatrons bring down the medical ship. Ellie sets the Deeply Brainless on self destruct. The Two Squidgies take the 2nd to last escape pod and as Ellie takes the last pod the Inatron Supreme War Emporer boards the Deeply Brainless and grabs Squeeky. Meanwhile, Eddie and Woz battle Kirstons aboard Prank 5. Eddie desperatley tries to fix the hologram projector aboard which is keeping Jazz Rolland and Panda online. Panda is aboard the HQ ship fighting several Kirston attackers. He grabs a sword form the wall after losing his gun and just as Kirston stabs him he goes off line. Eddie tells Woz the hologram projector has failed and they head for the nearest escape pod as Kirstons break into the room. Ellie takes off in the escape pod as the Inatrons leave the ship as well. But as the front of the ship turns to face Ellie, she notices Squeeky is strapped to the inside of the window. With only 20 seconds before the ship blows up, Ellie desperalty tries to control her escape pod, 10 seconds remain and Squeeky get an arm free. He pulls a knife from his pocket and cuts himself free. He gets to the cancel button just as the Deeply Brainless blows up, killing him. Woz and Eddie manage to stear their pod because it is of another desighn to Andrewnania, who are unaware of the battle. Their they meet a shaman woman, who tells them they can only get the fleet back by going to the Hell System where the fleet now lies for the rest of eternity. In their ghostly form they would defeat the Inatrons and Kirstons. She tells them that the only way to enter this strange empire is with some one who is already dead. Woz thinks that there is no search person, but to Eddie and Woz's suprise, there is: walking down the nearby stairs is George Toddul!!! Part 2 Part 2 starts with George Toddul explaining the Andrewnanian invention: The Resurector. George decides to take a hardy Andrewnanian ship form the days of the Andrewnanian-Kirston alliance. George finds an Andrewnanian ship based on a pirate cruiser name the Skull Grinder. Eddie,Woz and the Shaman are introduced to the crew, who look like a burly, bloodthirtsy lot. they head for the hell sytem in the Quadrant of Shades. The crew know to avoid the Shadelings: vast, flying creatures with more teeth than the entire Osmond family , on each of their 7 jaws. The Shaman puts a spell over the ship, making them competely invisable to shadelings. Meanwhile, Squidgy No.2 gains concoiusness. He leaves his crash pod to find he is in desert enviroment and sees crashed escape pods and strangley, parts of the deeply brainless burning all around. Then he sees squidgy No.1 comforting Ellie. Ellie breaks the horrible new to Squidgy: Squeeky is dead! Back onboard the Skull Grinder, George notices that the stars no longer shine this far out in the universe. the Shaman tells him their is too much evil for light to get through, and that the Hell System is even futher than the greatest Marton explorers ever went. A big man at the helm tells them that the Hell Planet is insight. the smoke around the ship suddenly clears and their is an asteriod in front of them. Eddie, Woz, George and the Shaman dive for cover as the ship crashes into it the makes a crash landing on the Hell Planet. When George wakes he is on top of both Woz and Eddie, but they are both still alive. But a wooden beam has fell on the Shaman's head: she's dead. George steps off the crashed ship and approaches a big city: it's full of ghosts. As Eddie and Woz join him, they are approached by two guards. they sense that George is dead and that they must be joining them in the underplanet. George askes to find the PTS ghosts. He does, and Panda, Squeeky and everyone else is among them. After a long arguement George, Eddie and Woz persuade them to go to war. They leave in the massive cruisers that the Kirstons and Inatrons have brought down over the years. Eventually the Andrewnanians trace the source of Jazz's powercut to the Kirstons and Inatrons. The Andrewnanians go to extreme red alert and and prepare for war. Ellie and the rest of the Cuddle Gang make a contraption to take off. The Inatrons prepare for war, arming themselves. But when George toddul sees the Kirstons, they have new ships. In charge of the ships is Lord Hamish. Part 3 George Toddul prepares to engage the Kirstons and Inatrons in battle, when a soldier tells him that the holograms are working again. Woz heads off into the middle of the Andrewnanian fleet to find Jazz Rolland. Eddie tells George he is going to find the Cuddle Gang. The Ghost ships float through the enemy ships, litterly cutting them up. The Inatrons have a radar which shows where the invisable Ghost ships are and try to avoid them. Meanwhile, Ellie and the rest of the Cuddle Gang have catapulted them selves into space in a small junk ship. A Kirston fighter appears out of hyperspace and begins to gun them down. Eddie's ship also appears and shoots down the Kirston fighter. The Cuddle Gang land their contraption inside Woz's ships. Back in the battle Hamish himself prepares to board the Head Andrewnanian ship which George is aboard. Woz lands on another Andrewnanian ship and searches for Jazz. The Head Inatron ship with the Supreme War Emporer aboard heads for the ship Woz is aboard. The Head Andrewnanian ship and the Kiston Flagship battle, firing all their weapons at each other. The kirstons board the andrewnanian ship. the Head Inatron ship fires at the Andrewnanian ship. But it is really the PTS ghost ships which change the battle around against the aliens. The Inatron Supreme War Emporer boards the ship Woz is on. Woz searches desperalty for Jazz, becuase Panda's hologram, has come back. But the number people fighting onboard his ship are plumetting and the Supreme Inatron War Emporer appears and they duel. On the cheif Andrewnanian ship George attacks Hamish but Hamish simply shrugs him off. Eddie appears out of hyperspace with the cuddle gangg onboard. They smash into the hangar aboard Hamish's ship. George stops fighting and looks at the devastation as the ship plumetes. He realizes the Eddie is onboard, when Hamish stabs him in the back. George then turns around with his last moments of life and cuts up Hamish. Woz is about to be killed himself when Jazz appears and chops up the Inatron Supreme War Emporer. Jazz claims the Andrewnanians have victory. Jazz and Woz fly to the Damaged Cheif Andrewnanian ship, where George is dying. George tells Woz to carry on the PTS, as he dies in Woz's arms. Then Jazz realises that the cheif kirston ship is going to crash with eddie and the cuddle gang onboard. Jazz nor Woz can do anthing as the chief Kirston ship blows up, Eddie and the Cuddle Gang still onbaord... Category:PTS stories